


Outta My Way

by firelord65



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is so sick of this shit, Canon-Typical Violence, Orange acting kinda Sus, Other, The Skeld (Among Us), White acting kinda Sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: This was going to take forever, wasn't it?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Outta My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoulstoned/gifts).



Blue spotted a familiar blur of color in the corner of her visor as several crewmates skirted through Storage to get to their destinations. The panel of wires in front of her seemed to need attention every day like clockwork. If it wasn't her task it was Green's or maybe even Black if he could be pried away from Navigation for longer than a few minutes.

Well, at least it had been their tasks before The Incidents. Black's torso had been found still sitting in the pilot's chair yesterday. They still hadn't found the top half. Green had never been found. When the emergency siren called the crew to gather at the center caf table, he just never showed up. They assumed the worst by default.

Later that same day there had been a high pitched cry that erupted over the hum of the Skeld's engines. Blue had sighed, knowing that her medscan would need to be restarted _again_ , and trundled off to find - yep - Lime had a big ol' knife sticking out of her back. That emergency meeting had been just as fruitless even after Pink - grumpy, been-with-the-company-for-decades Pink - got booted out through the airlock. There was no eruption of tentacles from his body, no boiling black ooze to dictate they'd found their man.

It frustrated the crew and irked Blue. They had a quota to meet! Between herself, Red, White, Orange, and Purple they would have to pull it together to get things done.

Blue continued her careful motions at the panel, vaguely aware that Orange's footsteps had paused behind her. "Hey," she called softly, not even bothering to look over her shoulder. There was another soft thump which was out of place in the hard, sharp-edged Storage bay.

"You're awfully calm, Blue," Orange said stiffly. "Just puttering away on your tasks. Aren't you bothered at all by what's going on?"

Blue sighed. If she turned around, no doubt she would find that Orange had just revealed himself to be the one behind The Incidents. Like an idiot. "I'm not worried," Blue answered honestly. She dusted her gloves off to remove the last residue from the electrical tape. The panel should be working properly now. Footsteps resumed behind her, much slower and more methodical than Orange ever had been before.

"You should be," Orange hissed. "You're the only one left. Red was stupid and thought he could hide behind cameras. And Purple, well." Ah, that confirmed Blue's suspicions. She turned and immediately pressed her back against the still-open wall panel. Orange was closer than she had realized. He had his visor flipped open - total no-no - and a dark tongue lolled hungrily out.

"Any last words? Cries for mercy?" Orange asked.

Blue blinked. "I dunno. Do you have any? This is my first time. I wasn't sure if I should actually ask," she wondered aloud. Orange's footsteps jerked to a stop. His head tipped inside the helmet, confused.

It was Blue's turn to grin though she kept her tongue inside her lips thank you very much. "You're not very good with numbers, are you Orange? Is that why you hated unlocking the manifolds? Couldn't figure out that three was bigger than two?" she continued.

"What on Polus are you rambling about now?" Orange snapped. "You're the only crewmate left, moron."

Blue nodded. "Sure, I know that. But you're not the only Impostor, either."

Slinking off the top stack of crates, White finally dragged themself to their feet. With an effortless snap, they sent the sharped length of tendril stabbing through the back of Orange's helmet. Having the visor out of the way made it even easier, frankly. No shattered glass to get stuck in their flesh. Orange's surprised expression remained as his body slumped to the ground.

Making a face, Blue scooted past the corpse with ever-careful motions. "Hey babe," she cooed before bumping her visor against White's. "What took you so long?"

"Looked like you were having fun," White answered honestly. Blue shook her head and wrapped her hand around theirs.

"Maybe a little," she admitted finally, "but now it's going to be a total drag getting back to HQ on our own."

White grunted in agreement. "Yeah. Better luck next time?"

Blue sighed. "I sure hope so.


End file.
